I Promise
by cooliochick5
Summary: It wasn't until 2D's head began to feel extremely light, and his eyes rolled back until he realized what he was doing, but there was no turning back now. Warning: Suicide Attempt and Aftermath
1. Chapter 1

Noodle climbed out of her bed, and slipped into the lift. The eleven year old clung to her stuffed bunny, and it transported her to the basement. She then hopped out and ran to 2D's room. No, it wasn't storming tonight, but the girl was still scared.

"2D-san?" She asked, slowly turning the knob, and peaking her head inside.

The bluenette was fast asleep, so the axe princess slid into the room. She climbed onto the singer's bed, trying her best not to wake him.

"N-noods?" He mumbled, having been woken up by the girl.

"2D-san." The girl squeaked.

2D sighed, he knew she was just scared again, so he rolled onto his back, and wrapped his arms around her. He was too tired to try and get the girl to go back to her room. The singer quickly fell back asleep, but Noodle stay wide awake, taking in everything about her friend.

The singer had blue hair, some shade between a teal or turquoise. His eyes where nothing but two black dents in his head, and yet they still held so much emotion. When he slept, his mouth hung open a little, revealing the gap in his smile, the missing teeth had been knocked out by Murdoc. The next thing Noodle noted was how lanky her friend was. His arms could probably wrap around her four times. Then there was his hands. They were so much bigger then hers, and tonight, they were cold to the touch.

Noodle shivered at the thought of 2D being that cold, that lifeless. Shaking the idea, she continued to take everything in. With her arms wrapped around the singer, she could feel just how thin he was. She ran a hand a long his ribs, kind of surprised none of them were broken, considering how Murdoc was always beating the poor kid up. Finally feeling fatigue over-come her, Noodle rested her head on 2D's chest. She wrinkled her nose when she heard it.

2D's heart was beating faster than normal, probably caused by all the stress, but that was nothing compared to how slow it was beating when Noodle would find him just a twelve hours later.

_Twele hours later:_

_2D had finally had enough. Murdoc had said the wrong this, and it sent the singer into a blinding rage._

_"Paula went for me, 'cause ur a stupid dullard, you aint even got eyes, you look like a damned seven year ol' witout ur front teeth." The drunken bassist said, kicking the singer in the ribs again. _

_Luckly Russel walked in, and pried the two apart, but the words had stuck a cord with 2D. He limped back to his room, and sat on his bed, thinking over his life._

_He had no good reason to live, the only reason anybody like him was because he was famous. And even now nobody liked him. Murdoc hated him so much, he dedicated his life to making the bluenette miserable. Even 2D's own parents had very little faith that he would get far in life, so why even try getting anywhere now?_

_Sighing, the singer picked up a bottle of pain meds, and put three pills in his mouth. Then seven, then maybe twelve. It wasn't until 2D's head began to feel extremely light, and his eyes rolled back until he realized what he was doing, but there was no turning back now._

_"2D-san?" he heard someone say as he hit the floor._

_"2D-SAN!" The person said again. Even though his eyes were closed, 2D still recognized it to be Noodle._

_Falling to her knees, the girl was quick to check 2D's heart._

_Even though she barely knew English, she still knew what words needed to be said here._

_"RUSSEL-SAN, C-COME...URM...QUICKLY!" She shouted._

_2D's heart had stopped._

_End Flashback._

_Disclaimers: I own nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Russel ran in shortly after he heard Noodle's cry.

"What's wrong!?" The man exclaimed.

"2-D-san!" Noodle shrieked, holding the bluenette close to her.

"2-D!" Russel quickly ran over to them. He placed an ear against the smaller mans chest.

"Noodle, umm, CPR! Yes, do you know CPR!?" He asked, reaching into his pocket to find his cellphone. Noodle knew what to do, and started doing CPR on the singer until the ambulance arrived. It was a long ride to the hospital, but they finally got there.

Noodle clung to Russel's arm as 2-D was wheeled away, looking so far gone, he could never be saved.

"2-D-san..." Noodle mumbled, hoping desperatly that her friend would be okay. Despite the chaotic situation, Noodle closed her eyes, wishing this was all a nightmare.

_Two hours later:_

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOUR FRIEND IS POSSIBLY DEAD, AND YOU SHOW UP TO THE HOSPITAL THREE HOURS LATER, AND COMPLETELY DRUNK!" Russel screamed, waking Noodle up.

Sure enough, there was Murdoc, completely drunk, and still drinking, without a shirt on.

"It's the damn dullard who offed himself, why you mad at me?" Murdoc swayed back and forth.

While the drummer and bassist went at it, a doctor walked into the waiting room, and walked up to Noodle.

"Are you one of Mr. Pot's friends?" He asked. Noodle nodded. The docotor's question made both Russel and Murdoc stop their arguing to look up.

"I have some news..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Alive_

That was the only word Noodle managed to translate, it was the only word she needed to hear.

"Toochi...alive?" She asked, making sure she had translated correctly.

_Yes_

That was the other word she needed to hear.

"The dullard's alive? Great! Well, I'm out." Murdoc said, heading for the exit.

"What the fuck's wrong withchu, man, your friend almost dies, and you leave him!?" Russel snapped.

"He's the one who tried to off himself!" Murdoc argued again. While that went on, Noodle inched more toward the doctor.

"I...I see...Toochi?" She asked slowly, trying to form a sentence. The docotor bit his lip. As much as he wanted to say 'no', Noodle had a hopeful look on her face, making that responce impossible.

"Yes, yes you may." The docotor slowly said, leading the girl to the frontman's room.

Noodle slowly walked in, and approached the bed. She almost screamed when she saw her best friend.

The mask on 2D's face made it obvious that he wasn't breathing well on his own. He had a few IVs in his arms, and was hooked up to a monitor. He was ghostly pale, and looked so fragile.

Noodle held her breath as she approached the bed. It took everything in her to not fall to the ground and cry. She pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed.

"Toochi..." She said softly. The boy didn't move.

Noodle had gotten pretty wrapped up in her thoughts, but one thing brought her out of them quickly.

A clap of thunder.

There was a storm approaching quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Noodle screamed when she heard the thunder. She wanted 2D to wake up and tell her it would be okay, but no matter what Noodle did, the man's eyes stayed shut.

"Toochi!" She began to cry as the storm got closer.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He didn't even twitch.

The storm was getting worse when 2D's parents arrived and ushered the already hysterical Noodle out of the room.

It was terrible, almost losing your best friend and having to wait out a storm on your own.

Russel held the girl's hand.

"It'll be okay, Noods, trust me." he said, when suddenly, it was his turn to visit with 2D, leaving Noodle all alone again.

She put her head in her hands, and tried to think of happy thoughts. One thought made her happy, yet sad all at once.

_It was her first day in Kong studio, and she was pretty scared. It was late, and Russel and Murdoc decided to go to the pub. 2D stayed behind because of a migraine, and well, some one had to look after Noodle. It was about 11pm when a terrible storm began. Noodle, terribly frightened, was hiding in the lift, she was just headed to her room, but the storm scared her too much to leave. 2D heard her cry, and stepped out of his room._

_"Noods?" he asked, following the sounds of the crying._

_Finally, he found the girl, curled up in the corner of the lift, crying and trembling._

_"Noodle?" The frontman asked, kneeling next to the girl. There was another clap of thunder, and the girl screamed out in terror._

_"Noodle, it's alright, it's just a storm." 2D said, pulling Noodle into a hug. The girl hugged back, but was still very scared._

_"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be alright." he kept repeating, until Noodle calmed down and had fallen asleep._

_That night, the two spent the night in the lift, hiding from the storm._

Noodle must have been so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Russel picking her up and carrying her into 2D's room. It wasn't until a think hand, with rather long fingers reached out and held the girl's hand tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be alright."

That night, Noodle and 2D spent the night in 2D's hospital room, hiding from the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Noodle awoke with a start. 2D's mother had opened up the shades in the hospital room, letting the light from the window hit Noodle in the face.

"Toochi!" The girl exclaimed when she realized her hand was still bound tightly in his.

She looked up at the monitor the singer had been hooked up to and realized his vital signs had gone back to normal.

With another glance, the axe princess noticed 2D was now breathing on his own.

He was now sleeping.

The expression on his face was as hard to describe as it was hard to look at.

It looked pained, as if something was hurting him. It looked sad as though he felt some sort of regret. It looked angry, as though he was mad with himself. It looked happy, as if he was happy to be alive, or simply he thought he was dead. It looked cold, as if he selfishly cared only for himself in this situation. Finally, it looked relieve, as though some heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Noodle watched the boy toss and turn in his sleep. She wanted to help wanted to wake him up and take all the pain away. But, this was a task she would be unable to do.

She knew of 2D's physical scars, having watched Murdoc inflict them on the poor singer, but his mental scars, she hardly knew of.

Some times at night, she'd hear the singer whimper in his sleep about a girl named Paula, sometimes, she heard the name 'Rachel'. She would hear him talk about how Murdoc had hurt him, and why he looked the way he did, but because of the language barrier, this was as much as the Asian girl would ever know.

Noodle was ripped away from her thoughts when the hand that held her own suddenly tightened its grip.

2D was having a nightmare.

Noodle looked around quickly, maybe for someone who could help her calm the frontman down, but all the adults had gone for coffee.

In a feeble attempt to wake her friend, Noodle tried waking him, but when that didn't work, she took a new approach.

"I-I...It's go-nn-a be...ookay, i..i-it gon-na be...al-rig...h-ht." Noodle cooed, rubbing her friend's hand soothingly.

"I-t's go-n-na be ookay, Toochi." Noodle whispered as tears slid down her face.

Did she really just lie to her best friend?


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days were very strange.

2D had been released from the hospital, and since then, nothing went back to normal. He was in bed most of the time, and someone was always in his room with him.

Even his parents stayed at Kong Studio, just so they could keep an eye on him. Nobody really said much to each other, even though Russel said to try to continue on with their everyday routine like nothing happened. That was difficult when you were basically watching a potential time-bomb.

Murdoc would come in and out of his Winnebago and say short comments like "He still alive?" or something like that. He really could care less about 2D, but the band needed a singer, and Murdoc was hoping to keep the one he already had (auditions, they're too time-consuming).

Russel tried to act like nothing happened, and treat it more like a minor injury. He would go into 2D's room in the early evening, and stay there until it was Noodle's turn to keep watch.

2D's parents spent the most time in his room, and much to his annoyance, wouldn't let him even sit up, because they feared he'd be grabbing more pills. Not like he had any left, since the incident, 2D wasn't allowed anymore pills.

"I'm sorry, Stuart, we can't allow you to take anymore pills, this can't happen again!" Rachel said, digging through 2D's room to make sure she had gotten every last bottle of pills.

"Just shoot me already, I already feel like I have been." 2D mumbled weakly, earning him a very stern glare from his mother. Lucky for him, Russel finally walked in.

"Go take a break, Rach, I'll watch him." Russel smiled, trying to convince the woman.

With a sigh, Rachel gave in, and left. 2D looked up at Russel.

"Where's Noods?" he questioned.

Russel pulled up a computer chair, and took a seat.

"She's been in her bed all day..." Russel explained.

"Why won't she come in?"

"She's scared that if she comes into your room..." Russel couldn't finish, but 2D understood.

"I'm a pretty big dullard, aren't I?"

"No...You're just confused..."

"You make it sound like I'm coming out of the closet."

Russel laughed at this "Maybe you do have a secret thing for Murdoc."

"Shut up!"

Russel's next comment was cut off by a sudden clap of thunder.

"Damn storms...shit, I left Geep outside! Don't tell your mom I left!" Russel exclaimed, running from the room.

2D sighed heavily, when the door to his room opened just a little. Figuring he was finally free, the boy stood up and inched toward the door.

"Noods?" He looked down to see the girl, curled up in a ball, leaning against the door.

"Toochi?" She uncurled herself.

"Want to come in?" 2D asked, knowing that the girl probably didn't want to.

"No." She said slowly, but a sudden clap of thunder scared her enough to make her jump. She clung to 2D tightly.

Knowing the girl wouldn't want to be anywhere near his room for a while, the frontman pulled the girl into a hug, and sat in the hallway with her.

"Toochi, you no weave?" Noodle asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"No, no I'm not leaving."

That was a lie.

Suddenly, Rachel was back beside them.

"STUART, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHERE'S RUSSEL!? GET BACK IN BED!" She screamed, grabbing the boy, and sending Noodle to the floor.

"Toochi!" Noodle screamed, but Rachel slammed the door behind her. Noodle began to cry.

"Babygirl, what's going on!?" Russel exclaimed, running back to the room.

"Toochi!" Noodle sobbed, pointing toward the boy's room.

Realizing that Rachel had returned, and that he would be screwed if she saw him, Russel let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, babygirl, let's go watch tv." He picked up the girl, who started kicking and screaming.

"TOOCHI!" She continued to call for the boy through her tears.

Little did she know, 2D was trying to get away from his mom. His little luv needed him.

**_A/N: Sorry it took awhile, my laptop broke so I didn't have a computer for a while. THANKS FOR READING!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Howdy, I decided to update because I have to work tomorrow, and a lot of you guys seemed to like it, and I had time now, so I was like 'Why not?' I might update again tomorrow, anyway, Enjoy :D**_

"Toochi!" Noodle kept calling, tears begining to sting her eyes.

"Not now, babygirl, 2D needs to sleep, and so do you." Russel told her, carrying her to her room.

"No! I see Toochi!" She exclaimed, pounding on the man's back.

"No, Noodle, its bed time." Russel said, laying the little girl in bed. He knew Noodle would try to leave the room if he left, so Russell laid down next to her.

"Toochi!" Noodle continued to cry.

_Meanwhile:_

"Noods!" 2D called after the little girl, trying to get out of his room, but his mother blocked the door.

"You aren't leaving!" Rachel shouted.

"Mom, come on, let me go!" The boy demanded.

"AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED!? GET YOUR ASS BACK IN BED!" She screamed. Just then, David walked in.

"Dad, tell mom she's being unreasonable!" 2D whined. Knowing better, David sided with his wife.

"Stu, go to bed, you too, Rach." David kissed Rachel's head.

"But what about-." Rachel began.

"I'll watch Stuart, don't worry about it."

With that, Rachel left the room, leaving 2D and David alone.

"Can I leave?" 2D asked.

"Better not, sorry." David said, pulling up a chair. It wasn't long until the older man had fallen asleep.

It would have been the perfecting time to leave, but 2D knew better. Getting Rachel mad was, well, suicide. Sighing heavily, the singer fell back on his bed, when he suddenly got an idea.

_Back in Noodle's room:_

Russel had fallen asleep, and Noodle would have left, had Russel not fallen asleep with an arm around her. Sighing, the girl lay her head back, and tried falling asleep. Something stopped her though. A noise. No, wait, not a noise, a voice, but from where? The vent! Whose voice was it though? What were they saying?

Listening carefully, Noodle discovered that the voice wasn't talking, rather, it was singing.

"_Windmill, Windmill, for the land, turn forever, hand in hand, take it all in on your stride, it is sticking, falling down. Love forever, love is free, let's turn forever, you and me. Windmill, Windmill for the land, is everybody in?"_

Noodle's eyes filled with tears, she knew that voice.

It was 2D.

_In 2D's room:_

There was 2D, standing on his bed, leaning next to the vent. If he knew anything, the vent system of Kong was connected throughout the entire house. As he sang, he wondered if Noodle was able to hear him. A soft voice whispering 'Good night, Toochi.' told him something.

His plan had worked.

"Good night, Noodle."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Noodle woke up earlier than usual. She climbed out of bed and went to the living room to watch some cartoons. ABout half way through an episode of Spongebob, she heard a fierce argument break out.

"MOM, YOU AREN'T MAKING ANY SENSE!" She heard 2D yell.

"YOU NEVER MAKE ANY SENSE!" Rachel's voice was almost a growl, which made it sound vicious and threatening.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"YOU DO STUPID AND RECKLESS THINGS WITHOUT EVEN THINKING!"

"THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT!"

"SUICIDE!? WHAT WAS YOUR REASON FOR THAT!?"

By now, everyone in the house was wide awake, waiting for 2D's explanation.

No one knew if it was the way he said it, or simply because he said it at all, but nobody in the house was prepared for this.

"BECAUSE I WISH I WAS DEAD, I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! I'M PATHETIC, AND I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He then stormed out of his room, pushed past Murdoc and Russell, who had listened in from the hallway, got into geep, and drove away.

Noodle jumped to her feet, and ran to Russell.

"Where Toochi go!?" She exclaimed.

"Dunno, but don't worry, we'll find him, right guys?" Russell turned to David and Murdoc, who nodded and went to their cars.

"Noods, you stay here with Rach, okay?" Russell patted the girl's head and went to join the other men.

Noodle stayed put as they drove away, then quickly made her way to 2D's room. Rachel was sitting on the singer's bed, crying her eyes out.

"This is all my fault!" She sobbed.

Not knowing what to say or do, Noodle went back to her room, fell on her bed, and cried herself into a nap. When she woke up, she heard frantic yelling from the kitchen.

"Stuart, where were you!? The boys searched for hours for you! What possessed you to leave like that!?" Noodle could hear Rachel argue, but much to her surprise, 2D didn't say a word.

The next thing the ten-year-old heard was a few foots steps. She froze when the door to her room slowly opened. Noodle pretend to still be asleep, but who ever walked into her room was convinced other wise. The faint smell of butterscotch told the asian girl who had entered her room.

"I'm sorry for all of this...I don't even know if you can understand half of what I'm saying to you, but I really am sorry...I wish I could take this all away for you, and I'm sorry you had to see half of what you saw...You're so young, you shouldn't have to go through this...Nood's I know you're awake."

Noodle rolled over to see 2D sitting next to her bed. His face was red from tears, and he looked tired.

"Toochi." She said softly.

"Noods, I didn't mean anything I said before, I only left 'cause I couldn't take it all back."

"Toochi." Noodle said again.

"I live because of you, that's what I have to live for." 2D continued, but Noodle cut him off.

"TOOCHI!"

"What?"

Noodle threw her arms around her friend and hugged him as long as she could. She noticed something.

He felt cold, like the he did the hours before she found him unconscious just a few days before.

Why was that?


	9. Chapter 9

_**2D's** **POV:**_

"Mom, I need to take a shower." I whined.

"After that stunt you pulled yesterday!" Mom yelled.

"Come on!" I argued back.

"Rach, jut let him shower." Russell said, entering my room.

"But, but-." My mom argued.

"Rachel, the doctor said we had to move on with our normal days, this is best." he offered her a smile, which seemed to convince her.

"Can I get a razor?" I asked, Mom and Russell glared at me, but, of course Russell had to give after all his "The Doctor said..." preaching.

"A dull as hell one." He said, making my mom relax slightly.

Well, I took what I could get, at least.

Once in the shower, I took time to actually enjoy the hot water that burned my skin. It felt refreshing in a weird way. I started massaging the shampoo into my hair, enjoying that for some reason as well.

I picked up the razor and stared shaving my face. Much to my surprize, I actually cut my face.

'Damn...'I throught, 'I thought Russell said this was a dull razor...'

Shrugging, I got the sudden urge to shave my arms.

'Whatever.' I thought, putting to the razor to my wrist, and cutting myself yet again. I didn't bother cleaning the cut off, and just continued shaving, repeatedly nicking myself.

'Well...this razor is pretty dull, I should probably go over it again.' I went over my wrist yet again.

'Damn, why is this razor so dull?' I kept making excuses on why I should go over my arms again and again. Finally, I had a nice little pool of blood washing down the drain.

"That should do it." I said, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist.

The cuts on my wrists stung, which for some reason made me happy, it's the first kind of physical pain other than a migraine I've felt all week.

I was just about to dry my hair with another towel when Noodle walked in.

"Toochi?" She asked as she entered, her eyes widening upon seeing me. I didn't know why, I had a towel on after all.

Then I saw what she saw. Leading from the shower was a long trail of blood that ended where I stood. Crimson continued to leak from my wrists.

"You gonna tell Russ?" I asked. Noodle nodded her head slowly.

"Let me get to my room first, okay?" Noodle nodded once again, and watched me bolt to my room.

Once she was sure I was in my room, I could hear her feebly call out "Russel-san, come here, please!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**2D's** **POV:**_

Well, Russell came right when Noodle called, said not to tell my mom, then he and Noodle searched for me for about twenty minutes. Seriously, no one guessed I was under my bed. Anyway, when they found me, Russell saw what I had done to myself, had Noodle grab the first aid kit, and got straight to work.

"Come on, man, why you doin' this?!" Russell groaned as he cleaned my wounds. He was cleaning them harshly, as if he wanted to make sure it was so unenjoyable that I never did it again.

"I dunno, accident?" I suggested.

"You and I both know damn straight that you do know, and this is far from a damn accident!" He argued, making Noodle, who was perched on my bed, jump.

"OW! Damn it, Russ, that hurts!" I shot back as he poured more peroxide on my cuts.

"Yeah, no shit, and so does cutting, you did this to yourself!" He grabbed the gauze out of the first aid box and went back to work. He seemed really angry. Seemed.

Noodle, who had gotten over her recent scare, jumped off my bed and walked over to the computer chair I was sitting in.

"Toochi okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No he ain't!" Russell growled, having successfully bandaged one of my arms.

"Toochi hurt?"

"No."

"Yes!"

I guess Noodle figured out I was lying, because she got up, ran to her room, and returned with a box of Hello Kitty band aids.

"Where hurt at?" She asked, already unwrapping a bandage.

"His head." Russell commented, and began cleaning my other wrist.

Noodle stood on her tip toes, and placed the band-aid on my forehead. I smiled. I knew she knew that a band-aid couldn't help me, but it probably made her feel better that she was at least doing something to help.

"2D arm hurt?" She asked, looking at my wrapped-up wrists.

Of course, I nodded, and before I knew it, I was covered in bandages.

"There." Noodle seemed proud of herself, but a little upset that she used up all her band aids. She set the box on my bed, then ran to get more. Once she was gone, Russell turned to me.

"'D, was this intentional?"

"Was what?"

"All those cuts, did you mean to do this?"

"I told you, it was an accident."

By now, Russell's mood had completely changed, he didn't seem mad anymore, just worried.

"Are you sure it was an accident?"

"Yes."

"'D, be honest with me, I can't help you if you aren't honest."

"Fine...Truth is..."


	11. Chapter 11

"'D, why are you doing this to yourself?" Russell asked, wanting answers.

"'Cause."

""Cause why?"

"I told you already."

"Cause you're sad?"

"Yes..." 2D admitted, folding his hands, and staring at the floor.

Russell sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with one of his thick hands, then spoke, "'D, why are you sad all of a sudden?" he really didn't want to press his friend for answers, but in this situation, he had to.

"I dunno."

"'D, this has never bothered you before, why is it bothering you know.

"..."

"Stuart, answer the question."

2D cringed when he heard his real name being said.

"I dunno, I'm just sad."

"2D, tell me."

"It's just, Mudz is right, Paula left me 'cause I'm worthless, that's why all bad things happen to me, that's what happens to worthless peop-."

"YOU AREN'T WORTHLESS!" Russell exclaimed, and grabbed 2D by the shoulders.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO MURDOC?"

"Since-."

"SINCE NEVER, MUDZ IS A DAMN IDIOT!

"But-."

"BUT NOTHING! 'D, THIS AIN'T LIKE YOU, FUCKING CUTTING, AND OVER-DOSING, COME ON, MAN, GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THE CLOUDS! BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"I WAS NEVER NORMAL!" 2D finally shot back, shutting Russell up.

"'D, you've always been normal, and you defiantly aren't useless."

"I can sing, that's pretty much it."

"'D, we need ya."

"How?"

"Well..."

"Well, for nothing, I knew it, you couldn't even think of one damn reason why any of you need me."

"Toochi?" Noodle's small voice got both mens' attention.

"Hm?" 2D asked.

Noodle held up a zombie movie, one that was so scary she would never watch it alone.

"Watch with me. Need you."


	12. Chapter 12

It took a lot of convincing, but Russell finally got Rachel and David out of the house, well, at least for the day.

"We'll watch him, I swear." Russell said, still trying to convince Rachel.

"Right, like how you 'watched' him last time?" Rachel growled. She was right though.

"I swear, all three of us will be locked in his room with him." Russell smiled.

"Fine, but if he so much as gets a scrape, I'll have your head!" Rachel exclaimed.

So it was decided, later that day, Rachel and David would go out for dinner, and finally, finally, the Gorillaz got to get away from Rachel's nagging.

"Ya hear that?" Murdoc asked, settling into a chair in 2D's room.

"No, what?" 2D asked.

"It's pure silence, which I can't enjoy because you dullards keep talking!"

Russell glared at the older man, then sighed.

"If we're gonna stay in here all night, then I'm gonna get some food." He said, raising from his spot on 2D's bed.

"You told mum you'd stay in here." 2D pointed out.

"Well, Babygirl and Murdoc are still in here, just don't tell Rach I left." Russell slipped from the room.

As soon as the door closed, hell broke loose.

"So, Tuss, why you all of a sudden obsessed with death?" Murdoc asked.

"Well-." 2D began, but was cut off.

"I wouldn't mind if you went through with it, you're wasted space anyway." Murdoc commented.

"Huh, maybe I should off myself."

"You know I'm kidding."

"Don't even say stuff like that then."

"You can take a joke, can't ya?"

"No."

"Whatever, so why you wanna die anyway?" Murdoc seemed just a little concerned, but of course, he wouldn't show any emotion, other than sarcasm, "I could do it for ya if you want."

"Go ahead then."

"What!?"

"Do it then, I'll get you a damn knife!" 2D shouted. Murdoc was taken back for just a second, just one second.

"YOU SODDING IDIOT!" Murdoc shouted, punching 2D forcefully in the face.

2D flew off his bed, and landed on the floor.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" Murdoc kept punching the defenceless singer, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY ARE YOU THINKING LIKE THIS!?"

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Russell went from being in the door way, to pulling Murdoc off of 2D in a snap.

Murdoc straightened himself up, then turned his back to everyone.

"I'll be in my Winnie." He said, leaving the room quickly.

He would never say it, but he really was worried. He managed to snap 2D out of a coma before by being violent. Maybe he could wake him from his depression the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

2D lay motionless on the floor. It wasn't because he was hurt by what Murdoc did or said. No, he was simply thinking.

Funny thing about thinking, it was an easy process that took a lot out of the singer.

"'D, you alright, man?" Russell asked, trying to break the younger man out of his trance. 2D didn't respond.

"Toochi dead?" Noodle whimpered from her hiding place under 2D's bed.

"I-I don't think so." Russell said, poking the bluenette. 2D twitched, which wasn't much of a sign of life, but it was something.

"Toochi?" Noodle crawled on top of the singer, and began poking his face. 2D would simply shake his head to try and get her to stop, but other than that, he was too emotionally tired to do anything.

Russell sighed and picked up both the singer and the guitarist and held them tightly. 2D sighed heavily, then slipped back into his trance.

'You have so much to live for'

That sentence alone made him think. Murdoc actually thought that? No, impossible.

It made no sense, really.

Maybe it was the way Murdoc said the things he did that made him relax. Or maybe it was having Russell's arms wrapped tightly around him, making him feel secure. Maybe the way Noodle laid on his chest that made him feel less hollow.

Maybe it's the way they all loved him that made him think.

maybe it was the way they loved him that made Stuart Pot feel alive.

Maybe that's why he wanted to die more than ever.

**_A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! What's in store for the gang? Dunno XD all I know is, it's Wednesday, I'm having a bad day, and I wanted to update. it's pretty short, but it's building up to something important/special. Anyhow, THANKS FOR READING :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

Life was mostly back to normal now. 2D's parents finally left, and things started going back to the way they used to be.

Well, a few things were still off.

Noodle began having frequent nightmares. The poor girl wouldn't sleep for days!

"I go home now?" She kept asking.

"You are home, babygirl." Russel replied.

"This Japan?" She asked.

"No, no it's not..." eventually Russell and Murdoc began to think it would be best to let Noodle take some time off and actually visit Japan.

"Couldn't hurt, right? She could go right after we get done touring." Russell suggested one day while him, Murdoc, and 2D watched tv in the living room.

"Eh, I guess..." Murdoc mumbled, throwing a beer can across the room.

"What do you think, 'D?" Russell turned to the singer, who seemed kind of lost.

"I don't want her to leave yet...I don't want anyone to go..." He said, sounding almost poetic.

"Well, she'll be back, and she isn't going yet." The drummer reasoned, but the singer only sighed. Just then, Noodle walked into the room.

"Bored." She said, walking over to 2D. 2D wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Yeah, I'm bored too." 2D said, bouncing her on his lap.

"We could go out for the day." Russell suggested.

"To where?" the singer asked.

"I don't know, maybe just for a drive?"

"Can I drive?" Murdoc sat up a little in the chair he was seated in.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Then I don't want to go!"

"Fine! You can drive!" Russell tossed him the keys and went to retrieve his coat.

A fun, relaxing drive. What could go wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

This car ride was much like every other car ride the Gorillaz went on. Murdoc would start yelling at 2D for messing with the radio, Noodle would get car sick, Russell would yell at Murdoc, then 2D would complain of a migraine.

Today, Murdoc decided to demonstrate his most recklase driving skills.

"SLOW DOWN!" Russell yelled as the bassist narrowly missed a pick-up truck.

"WHY SHOULD I!? IT AIN'T MY FAULT THESRE DULLARDS DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!"

"By dullards, do you mean you?" 2D mumbled, not knowing anyone could hear him.

"What was that?" Murdoc growled, turning to face the singer.

"EYES ON THE DAMN ROAD!"

"Give me a sec, Russ, now what did you say." Murdoc smirked, knowing 2D knew damn well what was going to happen next.

"I'm sor-." 2D couldn't even finish his sentence, the punches already started coming.

"I'M A SODDING GREAT DRIVER!" Murdoc argued, landing a blow to the side of the poor man's face.

2D opened his mouth slightly to scream, but it wasn't his voice that filled the air.

It was Noodle's.

Murdoc turned around in time to see what was going on, but not in time to do anything about it. It didn't take long for them to collide with the delivery truck. Nor did it take long for the car to flip on its side and tumble into a ditch.

Broken glass, blood, and a few car parts scattered the scene. It looked alomst like a movie. The only difference was that this was too real.

Russell was the first to move.

"Baby girl?" He looked over to see Noodle on her side, "Noodle?!" He asked again, but this time more urgently.

The girl slowly turned, she had a bad gash on her forehead, but over all, she seemed fine.

"Murdoc-san?"

"Yes?" Murdoc asked irritatedly from the driver's seat, moving into a more seated position.

"You 'k?"

"I'm fine...Faceache?"

Nothing.

"Toochi?" Noodle asked, looking for the singer.

"Look!" Russell pointed just inches away from geep.

There was 2D, laying out on his back, not moving.

The three scrambled from the wreckage, and toward their fallen friend. When they got to his side, one thing was perfectly clear. Stuart Pot had finally gotten his wish.

He was dead.

**_A/N: This story is still in progress. Just thought I'd let ya know._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**2D's P.O.V:**_

Weightlessness: That's all I felt. No pain, no sorrow, just peaceful nothing. Well, not entirely nothing. I heard static, so I opened my eyes to investigate. There was a giant screen in the middle of the room, the grey color of it told me that it was the source of the static.

The screen started flashing, as if someone was flipping channels on a TV. Finally, it stopped, and an image came into view.

There they were...Russell was pushing down on my chest, trying to bring me back to life, while Murdoc repeatedly hit my face, and Noodle clung to my arm like she always did when she tried to wake me in the morning. They all looked kinda fuzzy. I wasn't quite sure where I was at, but I did know a few things. I was defiantly out of my body, and there was whispering behind me. I turned my head slightly away from the scene before me, and the voices became clearer. Finally, one of the voices spoke.

"Yo, 'D, that you, man?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"Del?"

Sure enough, the ghostly figure of our former mate appeared before me.

"'D, whatchu doin' here?"

"What?"

"You ain't supposed to be here, man."

"Why not, I'm finally dead, I think, that's what I've wanted this whole time."

"First, you're in limbo, and second, are you some kind of idiot? 'D, the band needs you."

"They do not."

"Do so, without you, there is no Gorillaz!"

"They'll find another singer."

Del shook his head, and turned me around so I was looking down on my friends again.

"'D, you may not think it, but they do care about you, look, they're trying to bring you back."

I watched the scene before me play out a little longer. Russell continued pounding on my chest now, while Noodle sobbed into my shoulder. Even Murdoc looked like he was gonna cry.

"T-Toochi...No w-w-weave me!" Noodle sobbed. The words she said broke my heart.

"Del...How do I get back?" I asked. The ghost's lips formed into a bit of a smirk.

"Say 'hey' to Russ for me." He moved behind me.

"Wha the-" I didn't have time to finish as Del shoved me forward.

I didn't fall very long, and when I landed, I bolted up right, back in my body.

"'D! You're alive!" Russel has tears in his eyes.

Murdoc breathed a sigh of relief, then screamed "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

I laid back down on the ground and noticed Noodle staring up at me. What she said was barely a whisper, but I hung on to every word.

"Toochi...you stay...alive?" She asked quietly. I felt the tears prick my eyes, and the pain begin to set in, so I should my head 'yes.'

"I promise."

I lost consciousness after that.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Russel's P.O.V:**_

'D managed to knock himself into a nice two-week coma. We figure it'd be easier for Babygirl to leave for Japan while he was still out of it, guess it's harder to say goodbye than never getting the chance. Well, actually, I think it's harder knowing you'd never got the chance to say it, but whatever. It was kinda hard to watch Babygirl go though.

**_Flashback:_**

_Noodle's flight to Japan was schedualed to depart in two hours. She had already said her goodbyes to Rachel, David, Murdoc, and I, but she was forgetting someone. Noodle asked me to pick her up so she could climb on to 'D's bed. I shrugged and helped her up._

_"Hurry up, babygirl," I looked at the clock, "You'll miss your flight."_

_Noodle huffed, as if I was rushing her or somethin'. She put her tiny arms around 'D's neck and kissed his cheek._

_"You here when I get back." Her broken english usually made it hard to understand her, but it was pretty clear that she was telling 'D to still be there when she returned._

_'Where else would he be?' I thought. _

_Noodle continued by picking up 'D's hand and locking pinkies with him. I was really confused on what she was doing until she whispered, "Toochi promise Noodle."_

_I shifted awkwardly in the doorway when she did that, then finally spoke up "Time to go, Noodle."_

_She turned to face me and nodded sadly. She kissed 'D's cheek one last time, then hopped off the bed. I dropped her off at the airport, then headed back to the hospital. Murdoc was leaving 'D's room when I got there._

_"Where the hell are you goin'?" I asked, Murdoc snorted._

_"Wha's it loo' loike, lards, I'm leavin', Noodle's gone, and Face ache is good as dead, let's face it, Gorillaz is over." He pushed past me, and kept on walking. There was no point in trying to convince him to stay, so I walked back into the hospital room._

_The only people in there were 'D and I. The last two members left of the Gorillaz._

**_End Flashback._**

When 'D came to again, I decided to tell him what happened while he was out.

I said, "'D, Noodle left for Japan las' night, and Murdoc quit the band."

He looked kinda shocked at first, then a little mad, so I went to explain myself, "We thought it'd be hard for you to say good-bye..."

He really didn't say much, but for the record, I've never seen him so damn upset before, he just put his hands over his face and cried hysterically. Honestly, I don't understand how he cries, his eyes are all jacked up, I guess it don't matter though. I'm straying off topic now. He got so depressed, Rachel kept tellin' the doctor to knock him out.

"Rach," I argued, "That ain't gonna solve anything."

She really didn't care though, just as long as she didn't have ta see 'D all depressed.

So everyday just as he woke up, if Rachel was in the room, he'd be sedated again. There were a few cases where 'D would wake up, not completely, but still. I'd start up little conversations with him, and usually get a small nod or groan in response to anything I said.

"You know Noodle did say goodbye to you."

"Mhm."

"She said she couldn't wait to see you again, and she'd write soon."

A nod.

"She said she couldn't wait to see you happy again."

Silence.

I looked over at the bed. There were those unexplained tears again.

"Why did we have to put her through so much?" 'D's lip trembled as he talked.

"She's a strong girl, 'D."

"But she is still a kid..."

"I know 'D."

"...I saw Del when I...ya know."

"You did?" It almost hurt to hear my friend's name brought up in such a conversation, but I was also pretty interested.

"Yep, he told me to say 'hey' to you, he said you guys need me." 2D's voice began to trail off.

"Yeah...yeah, we do." I sat up a little in my chair. 2D was smiling at me.

"Did Noodle say when she'd write back?"

"She said as soon as she can."

'D nodded, "Looks like I got something to look forward to."

There was a shriek from the doorway that caused both of us to jump.

"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN AWAKE?!" Rachel yelped.

"Ten minutes..." I admitted.

"Ten min- Stuart, how are you?" Rachel tried to play it cool, knowing now that 2D was completely awake.

"Fine, just tired." He smiled sleepily, sounding like his old self again.

"Good, Good..."

There was an awkward pause before I decided to say something "So, 'D, what are you gonna do when you get back to Kong?"

Rahcel looked at me like I had gone completely stupid "Going back to Kong!? There's no way in hell he's going back! He's coming home with David and me!"

'D didn't put up much of a protest, was probably still trying to accept the whole Noodle and Murdoc being gone thing.

So it was settled, 2D would be going home with his parents. It made sence though, he really didn't have anything left in Kong Studio.

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS AND HAS ABOUT ANOTHER 6 OR SO CHAPTERS LEFT! Anyway, Not at all happy with this chapter, but I did a little more editing. It's accpetional I think. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Two years...two very long years he waited. They all waited, really, but 2D seemed to have waited the longest.

Since the band had broken up, Murdoc had gone down to Mexico, no clear reason he chose that place, but that was where he fled to. Russel had gotten his old job back, and tried to maintain as much contact with his band mates as possible. He seldom heard from anyone except 2D. He called the man everyday, always wanting an update.

"So, how you been, man?"

"Good, mos'ly, go' a new job."

"Great! Well, maybe we can get together soon or something?"

"Yeah, maybe."

The conversations always went a little like that, despite Russel trying to drag it out as long as possible. 2D had gotten a new job, but still stayed with his parents. He didn't pick up his phone much, unless it was a text or something. After work, he mostly just sat around the house, thinking about writing some new music then never getting around to it. He wouldn't watch zombie movies or play video games, or anything that reminded him of Gorillaz. Russel's phone calls were one of those things. Regardless, it was nice to hear from old friends. It was really nice to hear from old friend's who you couldn't even understand last time you two spoke.

It was a later summer afternoon when the text came in. 2D was lounging around on the back porch when his phone on the patio table vibrated. He didn't think much of it, but glanced down at the screen. He didn't recognize the number, so he opened the text, hoping that would supply some sort of clue.

_The text read: Toochi?_

2D knew all too well that there was only one person who called him that.

_He text back saying: Noods? That you?_

_N: Yes, this is Toochi, right?_

_2: Yes._

_N: TOOCHI! I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, I've been busy! I found Russel's number in the phone book, and he told me to call you, but I was at the airport and didn't have time._

_2: Airport? Why?...YOU'RE TALKING TO ME IN ENGLISH!?_

_N: Yes, it's a very long story. I'm back at Kong Studio now though, where are you guys?_

_2: I'm on my way._

With that, the man jumped up from his lawn chair and ran to his room, throwing various belongings into a bag, then running out the front door. He was half way across the yard when his mother stopped him.

"Stuart, where the hell do you-"

"Gorillaz is getting back together, I'll call you from Kong, see you, love you guys!"

The trip to Kong didn't take long, but when 2D got there, he wasn't expecting any of what he saw. The place now seemed to be overrun by zombies.

"Cool..." The bewildered man stared, not even noticing the three zombies coming up behind him.

"Toochi-san, look out!" Noodle suddenly appeared at the front door. The once little girl was now at least a foot taller, and her long black hair was now short and purple, a curtain of bangs covered her eyes. 2D ran as fast as he could to the front door and into the house. Noodle slammed the door shut behind him.

Now safe inside, 2D turned to face his young friend.

"Noo-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence. Noodle had jumped up and threw her arms around the man's neck, locking him in a long-awaited hug.

2D hugged back tightly, tears streamed down his face. They were a mix really. He was happy, but in a way, he was still sadder than he had ever been before.


	19. Chapter 19

**_2D's P.O.V:_**

About four hours after I arrived at Kong, Russ showed up. He was eager to catch up with Noods and constantly kept asking how I was. It began to annoy me after a while, so I stood up from the kitchen table that we were all stationed at.

"Where ya goin','D?" Russel asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Jus' ta meh room." I answered quietly, already heading for the door.

As I walked down the darkened hallways, a million different flashbacks began to punch my mind. Ones of Murdoc beating me up, ones of Murdoc throwing things at me, ones of Russ beating up Murdoc, ones of Noodle running through the hallways and giggling loudly as Murdoc realized his bass was gone. Happy memories, ya know, stuff like that. I finally reached my room and slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly and the second it opened I wanted to close it again.

Pill bottle were still scattered across the floor and there was blood still on the carpets. It still smelled a lot like a hospital and the tension still hung in the room like a smoke cloud. As I moved further into the room, I noticed the sickening smell of rubbing alcohol and blood got thick, almost unbearable. I began to feel dizzy, so I sat down on my bed, a razor still place on my pillow.

The room suddenly felt cold. I looked around for one of the sweatshirts I left and found one lying on the floor. I picked it up, what was underneath it caught me off guard. A spilled pill bottle still lay on the floor, and with a closer examination, it was obvious why this bottle had been spilled. it was from two years ago today. In just two hours, it would have been two years when little Noodle skipped into the room, two years when she screamed, and two years ago when I was nearly pronounced dead. I looked up at the door way to see everything coming back in flashes.

The feeling of being so sure for once.

Excited.

Scared.

Pain.

Regret.

The sounds of screaming, someone telling me to wake up.

Then nothing.

I looked up to see Noodle standing in the doorway. She was only ten years old for some reason. She was huddled outside the door but refused to come in my room. Now the room was dark and only Del stood beside me now. Where did Noodle go?

I blinked a few times and my room began to slowly melt back into place. No one was screaming, and I felt more numb than anything.

'Wha' jus' 'appened 'ere?" I thought, rubbing my eyes a bit. This time when I looked toward the door way, Noodle was standing there, but she was still a little girl.

"Dead." She said blankly.

"What?"

"Dead." She said again, pointing at me this time.

"I-I..dead?" I finally asked.

"Dead." She smiled this time, still not entering my room.

"Luv, yer feakin' me out." I backed up against my bed.

The little demonic Noodle was now kneeling beside me. Was I on the floor now or something?

"Toochi-san!" She exclaimed.

I reached a hand up to try to calm her down, but I realized I could move.

"Noods." I tried to say, but nothing was said. It took a moment or two to realize what was going on. This was what Noodle had seen on that day.

Now Russel was in the room, trying to figure out what was going on. He noticed the pill bottle, a look of horror now on his face. He masked it with a calm expression for Noodle's sake, though.

What was going on? How was I seeing this? Was this actually happening.

"Toochi-san." Noodle whispered, he face was beginning to get harder to see.

"Noods..." I replied slowly, this time I could actually hear myself.

"Toochi-san, wake up." Noodle put her forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and stared up at her.

"Noods, what's going on?" I asked tiredly, realizing I was lying in the doorway of my bedroom.

"You passed out, Toochi-san, you have a fever, you need to sleep." Noodle brushed some of the hair out of my eyes, then helped me up. She walked me to my bed then covered me over in a blanket.

"Russel-san went to get some medicine, I'll stay until he comes back." She sat at the edge of my bed and held my hand.

"Will ya come back?" My eyes were staring to close, but Noodle still answered.

"Yup, I just have to help Russel-san with dinner."

"Goo', I dun want ya ta leave again." Just as sleep began to take over, I heard Noodle whisper something. It sounded like this:

"I do not want you to leave again, either."


	20. Chapter 20

_**2D's P.O.V:**_

Like Noodle said, Russel came back with medicine and then she left to go help him with dinner. And like she promised, she returned, she had two bowls of macaroni, she handed one to me, then sat down at the edge of my bed like she used to.

"So, Toochi-san," I don't know why, but I inwardly twitched when she said that old nickname, "How have you been?"

"Good." Lies, all lies.

"Well, that is good."

I nodded a little, "So, ya speak english now."

Noodle nodded, "Yes, yes, after I got my memory of my childhood back, I remember how to speak english." She still had a thick japanese accent, so it's not like her english was the best or anything, but it made me feel a little better that we now could have full conversations.

"Toochi-san..." Noodle began to say something, then changed her mind. She wrapped her arms around me like she used to, still light enough to curl up onto of me with squashing me.

"Hm?" I looked down at her, a slight blush crossed my face.

"I missed you." She hugged me closer.

"I missed ya, too, luv." I must have fallen asleep again, cause next thing I know, it's two hours later and Russel is screaming downstairs.

"Russel-san, hush, Toochi-san is sleeping!" Noodle's little voice could be heard.

"Faceache is still alive?" Murdoc's low voice sounded.

"Yes, but he is sick and is sleeping." There were hints of frustration in Noodle's voice. Murdoc cackled a little.

"Damn bloke can' ev'n kill 'imself, worthless shit, bu' a'least we still go' a singer."

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you!? We almost didn't have a singer!" Russel argued.

"We almos' din't 'ave a band!" Murdoc reminded him before heading off to the kitchen to get a beer. 2D got out of bed and headed to the kitchen as well. Murdoc greeted him by smashing a beer bottle over his head, causing Noodle to leap to 2D's side and Russel scolded the bassist.

Things seemed pretty much back to normal...excpet one thing.

This time, 2D stood up and this time, he fought back.

**_A/N: Guys, we still got tons of chapters of this left, don't worry, we still need to make it to phase 4 I think._**


	21. Chapter 21

It was was barely a punch, a whack was more like it, but it still sent Murdoc's head turning to the side. Noodle's eyes widened with shock and Russel stood silent, not knowing what to do or say as 2D began shouting at Murdoc.

"I FUCKIN' 'ATE YA! YA RUINED MEH DAMN LOIFE!" His fists clenched in anger, but went lax as the bassist straightened up again

It didn't take long for the shocked bassist to recover and immediately grab the singer by the hair and start throwing punches again.

2D's moment of triumph was ended just as soon as it had begun. The singer dropped to his knees, curled into a fetal position, and took his beating.

"AR'N'T YA GONNA FIGHT BACK, YA DAMN PANSY!?" Murdoc continued landing blows to the side of the bluenette's skull.

"Yo, Mudz, ge' off o' him!" Russel finally snapped out of his train of thought and began prying the bassist off of the smaller man.

"Damn bloke starte' it." Murdoc dusted himself off as if nothing happened.

"No, you started it, now stay away from him." Russel gripped the bassist by the shirt and pulled him off of the ground.

"May'e if he wasn't so stupid, this woul'n't 'appen." Murdoc folded his arms, a smirk gracing his face.

"Toochi-san is not stupid!" Noodle suddenly argued as she tried to helped her friend off of the floor, causing Murdoc to roll his eyes.

"Go a'ead, defend yer lit'le _boyfriend_." Murdoc teased, the smirk on his face kept growing.

"Toochi-san is _not_ my boyfriend!" Noodle snapped, blushing profusely.

"Why woul' ya wan' a dullard like him, anyway? 'E's usless!" Murdoc's voice lost its cocky tone.

"WHA'!? YA GONNA STEAL 'ER, TOO!?" 2D shouted from his spot on the floor, earning himself a swift kick to the stomach.

"Di'n't know ya two were a thin'," Murdoc teased, "Di'n't know ya were in ta li'le girls, either."

"Jus' loike ya di'n't know Paula and me were a thin'." 2D pulled himself off the floor only to be thrown back down by Murdoc seconds later.

"SHE DI'N'T E'EN WANT YA, YA PATHETIC EXCUSE FER A LIFE, WHY CAN' YA GET THA' THROUGH YER THICK SKULL?!"

No punches had to be thrown, those words struck harder than they needed to and defiantly harder than any hit Murdoc had ever inflicted.

2D stood again and blinked rapidly.

"Wha'? Ya gonna cry or somethin'?" Murdoc seethed with that same shit-eating smirk returning to his face.

The room grew awkwardly quiet, until..

"I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LEAVE AGAIN!" Noodle burst into tears suddenly and threw her arms around 2D's neck, sobbing hysterically.

2D didn't say a word, just hugged the girl until she calmed down, assured her all was well, then headed off to his room again.

He didn't come out for the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 22

Cutting: a cliché way to relieve pent-up pain and anger caused by life. Well, that's how 2D saw it, at least. Over the two years that the band had been broken up, 2D discovered that cutting did nothing to help, so he began coming up with more colorful ways to cope. He would draw rather graphic pictures, though they always had something happy hidden in them like a flower or a sun. He started collecting knives, just the mere thought of having one on hand just in case made him feel better. His favorite knife had to be the one he got when he was a teenager, while organizing his room, he stumbled upon his again and since then the object never left his sight.

Therapy was another cliché thing that the frontman didn't bother with. He felt that there was no point in telling one person all his problems, just to be asked how it made him feel.

And they didn't take 'pissed off' as an answer, so his reasons for avoiding shrinks were obvious now.

Murdoc was always taunting the poor boy, saying that his suicide attempt was a mere accident because the bloke couldn't count past two(1). But, when there were thoughts of the horrible act in your mind, it was automatically counted as doing it on purpose. That didn't matter though.

Russel had managed to convince himself that it was a one time thing and that 2D was completely okay now. The bluenette didn't give him any reason to think otherwise. Though he wasn't entirely wrong, he wasn't entirely right either. 2D was fine for the most part, he was able to let go of what had happened. However, he began feeling strange after the band broke up, almost like everything was melancholy in some way. It began getting progressively worse after the band got back together, but Russel suspected that was because everything had changed and 2D wasn't ready for it.

Again, he wasn't wrong, but he wasn't right either.

"How ya doin', 'D?" Russel asked as he stepped into the singer's bedroom. 2D was staring up at the ceiling and didn't look at the drummer.

"I'm fine."

"Oh...well, good, it's good to see that you came out on top o' all of this." Russel smiled.

"Yup."

"Hey, we gotta start recording our next album soon, Noodle had some new material she wanted to run by us."

2D nodded and slowly sat up. He followed the drummer to the recording studio where Murdoc and Noodle were already waiting, well, arguing actually.

"This'll ruin our image!"

"Who cares, it's my album!"

"It's my band!"

"Whoa, what's going on here!?" Russel exclaimed rushing into the room. Noodle smiled brightly at him before handing everyone a slip of paper.

"What's this?" 2D eyed the paper.

"It's one of the songs on our new album, I, um, wrote it..." Noodle trailed off.

2D looked at the title of the song. He coughed a little and began to read the lyrics.

"It's lovely, Noodle." He said, before heading from the room, knowing all too well what this song was about.

The title said it all, really.

_Don't Get Lost In Heaven_


	23. Chapter 23

The song had a simple message: Don't go over the edge, you'll make a big mistake. That much was painfully clear. The reason for the song was obvious too. It tore the bluenette apart to think of what was going through his little luv's mind as she wrote the lyrics to this one. It was his fault she was sad in the first place. The song was called Demon Days, for cryin' out loud! Noodle didn't want 2D to get lost in heaven...well, again.

It was hard to come to terms with that. That there really could be something worth living for. That it would be a big mistake to want to die because there is no way of coming back once you're gone.

2D read through the lyrics over and over again, each word striking a chord with him that shook him violently.

"So, do you like the song?" 2D was ripped away from his thoughts when Noodle entered his room.

"Yup, it's great, luv." He forced a smiled that Noodle didn't buy. She sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand on his knee. She waited patiently, knowing sooner or later, 2D would have to say something to break the silence, "So, um...wha's it 'bout?"

"It is about almost losing a friend." Noodle answered simply.

"I's 'bout me, ain' it?"

"Yup."

2D paused for a moment, but Noodle went right on talking.

"You are making a big mistake on wanting to die...it was luck that you even came back last time!" Noodle's voice grew a little higher. 2D remained quiet, so the girl continued, "Why are you even doing this!? You act like you are okay, but you are not! 2D, what happened to the happy, sweet, blue haired, crazy best friend I used to have!?"

"He's 'ere."

"No, he is not!"

"Noodle, I'm here..."

This time, Noodle said nothing. 2D looked up, but soon regretted it.

She was crying.

"T-Toochi-san, promise..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. The front man pulled the girl into a tight hug.

"Promise you won't get lost in heaven ever again." Noodle finally managed to say.

"I promise, luv."

"Guys, are we gonna record or what?" Russel's concerned face appeared in the door way.

"Yeah."

"Yes, we are coming Russel-san."

That night, 2D promised to not get lost in heaven, but Noodle forgot to promise not to get lost in hell.

_**A/N: there was supposed to be an author's note in the last chapter. The aftermath of 2D's attempted suicide is based off of my own suicide attempt. I stopped myself before anything bad happened anyway, but it did take an emotional toll on me. My sister said it was all an accident probably. Exactly how Murdoc put 2D's attempt. So yeah, here is the author not from the previous chapter.**_


	24. Chapter 24

To distance yourself from everyone you once loved is hard, but you have to do it. You watched the windmill crash to the ground and watched the panic fill your best friend's eyes. She knows something is wrong, and you feel guilty because you could only sing along as the horror scene plays out before you. When the video is over and she is no where to be found, your eyes grow darker than usual. You point out that those weren't the stunt planes, and all your bass player can do is shrug. He cares, you know he does, but he will never show it. Your little luv is pronounced dead though no body is found.

Weeks later, you are sitting in your room when a distress call comes on. It's her! She's sounds urgent and is asking for help. You run to tell Murdoc, but he is in a drunken haze, claiming he'll go save her, then later says that it was just a recorded message for the fans. You head back to your room and sink to the floor. You're almost in tears when you make up your mind. You pack up your things and leave Kong studio behind once again.

You don't bother saying goodbye to anyone this time, you just get a flight and move away as far as you can possibly get. You wind up in the town you grew up in, it's not that far away, but it feels that way to you. You find a small flat in the middle of town and settle down there.

You don't have much in this new home, but it wouldn't matter. Nothing will fix anything, so you tend not to care.

You find it funny how when you come back, she always goes away. She forgets to say goodbye, too.

Why is it you were the one who wanted to be dead and yet she is the one who got your wish?

The only reason you stay alive is because, aside from leaving, she also always comes back. You know she will, you know that one day, you'll wake up and she'll be by your side again.

And one day, you did wake up, you opened the door, and there was your bassist.

He wanted you back in the band, but you slam the door in his face. As you stare out at the street below you, you see the many passing cars, knowing that right not you could jump into the traffic from your third story window and die. You are about to open the window and jump when you suddenly feel light-headed. Almost like you did all those years ago.

You begin to sway a little and you finally black out, the sound of cracking glass is the last thing you hear.

When you wake up, you realize you are in a suit case that you have to kick open. You put a hand over your eyes as the sun blinds you for a moment. With a quick survey of your surroundings, it obvious now that you aren't at home.

But where is this place?

Murdoc would later confirm that it was point Nemo, but you really don't care, you just want to go home.

The next thing you see scares you so bad, you think you're dreaming.

There was Noodle with a gun in her hands. She should be three years older, but she's not. You feel overwhelmed when Murdoc tells you that she is only a cyborg he created to replace your best friend.

You feel the hatred for the man thicken as he commands the cyborg to take you to your room, or rather, an underwater bunker.

To top it off, he made sure there was a whale outside your window, he know you are terrified, but he's only doing this so you will stay.

You stare at the ceiling of your new room for the next two years and you slowly begin to feel yourself slipping away. Murdoc doesn't seem to notice, he just wants you to sing with whatever collaborators he put on the beach.

And the one day, you finally reach your breaking point. You lay on your bed and sob hysterically, you are now beyond rational thought. You feel so numb, so helpless. You want it to be over, but with the whale outside watching you carefully, there's really nothing you can do besides cry your eyes out. The cyborg enters your room, she was supposed to bring you your lunch, but when she sees you, she begins to search her data base, trying to figure out what was wrong with you.

After minutes of searching she stops and stares. When nothing changes about you, she does something that shocks you both. She put a hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you. It doesn't work, but Murdoc comes in a moment later.

"WHERE IS THA-" He stops when he sees you. He doesn't know how to react. He starts calling you names and tell you to man up, but you don't hear him.

Finally, he closes the window to hide the whale and sits beside you.

For once, the bassist says something you needed to hear.

"I'm sorry."

And there is your closure. That's all you ever needed to hear. So why was there the sound of gunfire?

As Murdoc and Cyborg tear from the room to go investigate, you stay behind, too emotionally drained.

Because the window is closed, you don't notice the whale that has tormented you for years charging at your room. You don't notice until water begins to fill your room and you are swallowed whole.

By now, you have no idea whether or not you are dead or alive. You don't care though.

Any other way, you will be reunited with your little luv soon enough.

_**A/N: One more chapter you guys! Just one more! **_


	25. The End

Noodle climbed out of her bed, and slipped to the stairs. The twentythree year old clung to her old stuffed bunny and headed toward the third floor. She then ran to 2D's room. No, it wasn't storming tonight, but the girl was still scared.

"2D-san?" She asked, slowly turning the knob, and peaking her head inside.

The bluenette was fast asleep, so the axe princess slid into the room. She climbed onto the singer's bed, trying her best not to wake him.

"N-noods?" He mumbled, having been woken up by the girl.

"2D-san." The girl squeaked.

2D sighed, he knew she was just scared again, so he rolled onto his back, and wrapped his arms around her. He was more than happy to have the girl stay with him for the night. The singer quickly fell back asleep, but Noodle stay wide awake, taking in everything about her boyfriend.

The singer had blue hair, it was a sky blue color now from enjoying the late summer sun outside. His eyes where nothing but two black dents in his head, and yet they still held so much emotion. When he slept, his mouth hung open a little, revealing the gap in his smile, the missing teeth had been knocked out by Murdoc. The next thing Noodle noted was how lanky her friend was. His arms could probably still wrap around her four times. Then there was his hands. They were so much bigger then hers, and tonight, they were warm from having walked home with his hands in his pockets.

Noodle smile at the thought of 2D being so warm, so full of life, so happy finally. Content with the idea, she continued to take everything in. With her arms wrapped around the singer, she could feel still feel just how thin he was. She ran a hand a long his ribs, none were broken yet, the man finally being at a healthy weight. Finally feeling fatigue over-come her, Noodle rested her head on 2D's chest. She wrinkled her nose when she heard it.

2D's heart was beating faster than normal, probably caused by all the stress, but that was nothing compared to how slow it was beating when Noodle would find him just a twelve hours later, when he would come through the door of their new home with a big smile on his face, eager to tell his girlfriend about his new job.


End file.
